<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Call by flannelflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415032">Close Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers'>flannelflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 15 x 3, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lisa? Lisa who?, episode fix it sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's close call on the bombing case puts things into perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears streamed down Penelope’s face as her mind raced thinking Luke had been blown up. She waited for the relief to wash over her after hearing he was okay but it wasn’t helping the anxiety go away. Her vindictive brain was telling her she couldn’t believe it. She needed proof that Luke was alright, she needed to see him.  </p>
<p>So after Prentiss let her know that they were clear, Penelope didn’t hesitate before facetiming Luke’s cell phone.  </p>
<p>“Hey Garcia, you got something for us?” </p>
<p>Penelope could only stutter. Only Luke would be so unflappable after almost being blown up. </p>
<p>“Oh Chica, are those tears because I didn’t blow up?” Luke was teasing her.</p>
<p>Penelope hadn’t realized she didn’t wipe her face off. </p>
<p>“Don’t even joke.” She said weakly. </p>
<p>Luke’s face got serious when he heard the tone of her voice. </p>
<p>“Hey Penelope, I’m okay. I promise.” </p>
<p>She nodded and tried to smile but couldn’t.  </p>
<p>“I’ll be around a long time to annoy you with my ridiculously handsome face.” </p>
<p>That got Penelope to scoff and roll her eyes. </p>
<p>“There she is.”  </p>
<p>She could swear his voice was so warm. Why couldn’t she just bring herself to be nice to him? But she knew why, she was terrified of rejection. If she let Luke in as a friend and confidant then her already there feelings would only grow into the impossible intangible thing called love. She couldn’t risk it.  </p>
<p>“You um should probably get back to work. Catch the bad guy!” She hung up before he could respond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late when the team returned to Quantico but Penelope was still working on reports and research on the next potential case. JJ and Prentiss always stopped in to say hi and tell her to go home. She just assumed it was one of them again when her lair door opened again.  </p>
<p>“I promise I'm wrapping up soon, just a few more...” Penelope spun around in her chair to see that it was Luke instead.  </p>
<p>“What-What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Heard you were burning the midnight oil and wondered if you wanted some company?” </p>
<p>“Me? Company?” </p>
<p>“Yeah is that okay?”  </p>
<p>Penelope once again thrown by the handsome man in front of her. But instead of focusing on the current situation her eyes greedily took him in. He was alive and well, standing in front of her. Luke started to move and grab another chair to sit beside hers. She sat back down in her own and swiveled back towards her screens. Normally she would be shooing him away but she just got a whiff of his cologne and it was comforting. Luke was okay. He’s alive. She told herself and her racing heartbeat.  </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Luke asked after she was quiet for a few more moments and wasn’t doing anything on her computer. </p>
<p>“Are you?” Penelope turned the question back on him but didn’t expect the honest answer he gave her. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m pretty shaken up.” </p>
<p>Penelope turned to face him. </p>
<p>“You are?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I thought that bomb was going off.” </p>
<p>“Then why did you stay in that room?!” She almost yelled.  </p>
<p>“I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt, especially that little girl.”  </p>
<p>“You’re crazy.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah probably.” </p>
<p>Before Penelope could think about what she was doing, she leaned forward and pulled Luke into an awkward hug. She tried not read too much into it when Luke sighed in her ear. In a swift movement, Luke used his incredible strength to pull them both up to stand so he could wrap his arms around her better. The two stayed like that for a while and when he pulled back Penelope tried to mask her disappointment.  </p>
<p>“Thank you, I really needed that.” </p>
<p>“Oh um yeah of course. I’m sure Lisa will give you all the hugs later.” She cringed as the words left her mouth. </p>
<p>“Lisa and I broke up.” </p>
<p>“Huh? When? What did you do?”  </p>
<p>Luke threw his head back and laughed. She noticed then that he hadn’t removed his arms from around her. </p>
<p>“Of course you would assume that I did something wrong.” </p>
<p>“Well...” </p>
<p>“And you’d be right. We broke up several weeks ago. I just didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” </p>
<p>“Oh is that why she wasn’t at Matt’s baby shower.” </p>
<p>He nodded.  </p>
<p>“So what did you do?” </p>
<p>“It’s complicated.” </p>
<p>“Our jobs are complicated, love isn’t. Now spill.” </p>
<p>Luke huffed and smiled down at her.  </p>
<p>“Well love was kind of problem. We liked each other and got along great but we didn’t have that deeper feeling that you should have, you know?” </p>
<p>Penelope nodded. </p>
<p>“And she um thought I had feelings for someone else.”  </p>
<p>Luke was now looking around Penelope’s face but wouldn’t make eye contact. Penelope stepped back out of his hold and put her hands on her hips.  </p>
<p>“You tell me right now Luke Luann Alvez, did you cheat on her?” </p>
<p>“Luann?” Luke's confused face was even cute.</p>
<p>“I make up middle names for when I don’t know.” She waved a hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“But Luann??” </p>
<p>“Quit avoiding the question Mr. Cheater.” </p>
<p>Luke took a deep breath.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t cheat. I’m not like that. But Lisa was right I do have feelings for someone else.” </p>
<p>“Oh, let me guess you somehow found someone better than a beautiful smart doctor?” </p>
<p>“Yeah I did.” Luke almost looked smug now.  </p>
<p>“Ugh. Well I’m not interested in hearing about this new floozy. I’ve got work to do. Now shoo.” She gestured towards the door before getting back to work on her computer. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? I think you’ll like her. She brilliantly smart, gorgeous, and so kind. The most giving person I've ever met.” </p>
<p>“She sounds amazing. So why don’t you go bug her right now?” </p>
<p>“I am.” </p>
<p>Penelope was already typing away as he said it. Her typing got slower until the words clicked in her brain and she stopped completely.  </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but ever since I joined the BAU I've fallen for you Penelope. And how could I not with your beautiful smile and caring nature. You’re a genius and one of the most amazing women I've ever met. But I started dating Lisa because you made it abundantly clear that you despise me. But this last year has been better and it's given me a sliver of hope. But if I’m out of line please tell me now and I won’t bother you with this again. After today and everything that could’ve happened, I just had to be honest with you.” </p>
<p>Penelope was speechless. Luke wanted her. Mr. Newbie. Mr. Muscles and running into danger, wanted dorky, all things nerd loving, homebody her? </p>
<p>“Penelope?” It was his begging eyes that shook Penelope out of her trance.  </p>
<p>“You felt this way about me and you still tried to diffuse that bomb?!” She stood up and slapped him on the arm several times until he grabbed her hand.  </p>
<p>“Whoa hey. I told you no one else could get hurt.” </p>
<p>“You’re a hero type.” She said almost sadly. </p>
<p>“Is that a bad thing?” </p>
<p>“Well I'm selfish and prefer self-preserving boyfriends that always come home to me.” </p>
<p>Luke looked disappointed for a moment but then read her face and his lit up.  </p>
<p>“I could be that.” He said eagerly. </p>
<p>“No you couldn’t. It’s not in your blood. You’re too good.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know about the too good part and maybe I couldn’t do that if people were in danger but I can promise to always come home to you.” </p>
<p>“To me?”  </p>
<p>“To you, if you’ll have me?” </p>
<p>Penelope looked up in his deep brown eyes and it felt like a dream. She always imagined him looking at her like that. With adoration and dare she say love.  </p>
<p>Penelope started to lean forward, tilting her head up to his lips. Luke met her halfway and pulled her into the most intoxicating kiss she’d ever experienced. His arms found their way around her like they were made to be there. Her own arms circled around his torso and she gasped at the feeling of his muscles underneath his shirt. Luke took advantage of her open lips to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air Penelope was embarrassed that she honestly forgot what she was doing before Luke changed her world.  </p>
<p>Her monitor beeped alerting her to what she had been working on before being so deliciously distracted. She reluctantly slipped out of his arms and shut off the alarm and shut down her system.  </p>
<p>She looked back up at Luke, who was rubbing the back of his neck looking nervous.  </p>
<p>“I know it’s uh late but I was wondering if we could head home and maybe talk.” </p>
<p>Penelope grabbed her purse and faced him.  </p>
<p>“Talk?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Just because she was just head over heels for him as he was apparently for her, didn’t mean she was going to take it easy on him. </p>
<p>“Yes, no funny business. I swear.” </p>
<p>Penelope smirked. </p>
<p>“Unless you want funny business?” Luke started to smile.  </p>
<p>“We’ll see Newbie.”  </p>
<p>Penelope breezed by him out of her office.  </p>
<p>“Newbie?! Are you serious?” Luke trailed after her sounding affronted. “I thought we were past that.” </p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, it could be fun.” </p>
<p>Luke smiled the biggest smile she’d seen on him before grabbing her hand and leading her quickly to the elevators. She laughed with pure joy. She was giddy and excited. She didn’t know what was going to happen with Luke or where it was going to go but from the look in his eyes, she was safe and perhaps even loved. That was good enough for her.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>